


How Alice Kirkland Survived the Salem Witchcraft Trials

by MissLiveByThePen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Kink Meme, Magic, Oral Sex, Potions, Salem Witchcraft Trials, Succubi & Incubi, Witch Curses, Witch Hunters, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Kirkland moved to the New World in hopes of starting her own witch coven. The Puritans are quick to start a witch frenzy across the village, capturing and killing innocents and witches alike. To save her coven, Alice makes another deal with the devil. Maybe, just maybe, they would all be saved from the gallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Alice Kirkland Survived the Salem Witchcraft Trials

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally bastardizing the Salem Witchcraft Trials in Salem, Massachusetts, but history makes a good starting spot for stories.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Alice cursed as she flipped through her spell book. Her nimble fingers scanned quickly through the Latin to find her desired spell. If she did not complete this spell, she would hang before morning. She could practically feel the heat of the Puritan’s rope tightening around her neck. She never should have traveled to the New World. Her coven told her it was dangerous and full of Puritan filth, but she’d always been a stubborn, headstrong witch.

Alice came to Salem, Massachusetts because she wanted to start a coven in the New World. Europe and Asia was too overcrowded with witches. Too full of old witch-hunters that knew their tactics and loved to see them executed for their 'crimes against humanity'. It didn’t help that her sister was the previous coven leader. The only woman that ever managed to escape an Inquisition without losing her life. Her magic was so powerful, the men allowed her to go without much struggle. Alice would never get out from underneath the woman’s shadow in Europe, so she traveled to the New World. Unfortunately, the Puritans were suspicious of single women. They hadn’t accused her outright of being a witch, but the witch-hunters were a determined pack of grubby dogs. It was only a matter of time.

They hinted at her strange appearance, of her eyes that shimmered like emeralds, her strange intelligence, and her sharp tongue. The fact she refused to marry one of the magistrates and never seemed to be moved by the preacher's sermons. Alice did everything she could to deter their suspicions. She sent curses upon the great houses of Salem and hoped they would think her curses were some punishment from their god.

Of course, her plan backfired on her.

The witch-hunters didn’t stop when Alice conjured specters to haunt their children or disease to ravish their bodies. No, those damn witch-hunters and their Bible-thumping reverends only continued to dig deeper into the intricate network of witches in Salem. Alice had lost members of her precious coven. Not enough to make a real difference, but enough to feel the pain of loss. They were slowly destroying their people and Alice’s coven.

Alice despised the bloodshed of innocents, but it served the Puritan’s right for backing her into a corner. They believed they were purging their precious Salem of witches, but they were only festering fear among their citizens. Witches fed off fear and Alice could feel her strength grow with each passing day.

That’s why she was scanning through her spell book, because she was finally strong enough to summon a demon to protect her until the Puritan witch-hunt passed. Their eyes were already on her and she wouldn’t survive against the little band of witch-hunters. The demon would shield her from their searching eyes and she would live.

She would live!

“Yes,” she hissed as she found the spell. Grabbing the thick book she carried it across the room to lie along her table. Around her sat various ingredients waiting to be added to a pot simmering over the fire. Alice licked her lips as he plucked each ingredient from their containers. A bit of Mediterranean Sea salt here, a handful of anise, even a few bay leaves before she whispered the Latin words over the simmering pot. Just as the bubbling liquid turned a bright purple, Alice sliced her hand with a purified knife before watching her blood splatter into the mixture.

The potion turned orange before exploding in her face.

Alice screamed as she ducked for cover, shielding her pretty face from the heat and scalding potion. When the witch finally recovered, she peered over the edge of the table to find only the overturned pot spilt across the floor. The blonde witch sighed as she stomped to the other side of the table and tried to clean up her useless potion. “What went wrong?” She asked herself, groaning as she plucked the pot from ground and used a bit of cloth to mop up the spilled potion. The mixture stained the cloth. Alice knew she wouldn’t be able to save it and tossed the ruined cloth into the fire.

The fire crackled a few times before settling back into a warm glow. Its cheery warmth mocked the young, frustrated witch. “I’m going to die,” she whispered into the empty room, sinking to her knees in front of the fire. “They’re going to hang me and I’ll die a miserable, terrible death.” She wouldn’t cry, though. Alice Kirkland wasn’t a weak, whimpering child.

She was a daughter of the night and she had power in her hands. If one spell didn’t work, then she would simply find another one. Alice didn’t need a demon to help her. Fuck, she didn’t need anyone. She would call a meeting in the morning for her sisters to meet in the local forest. They would discuss their future. The witch took a deep breath to calm herself down before slowly standing to her feet. She walked across the room to the window and peeked out to see the midnight moon waning. “There’s nothing more to be done tonight.” The witching hour was growing to a close and Alice could feel the exhaustion in her bones.

Alice turned her back on the window to hide her book of spells in a secret compartment in the stone of her hearth. Only once the book was sealed behind stone did the witch prepare for bed. She would need her sleep if she were going into the forest to meet with her sisters. Alice hated to admit it, but maybe it was time they abandoned Salem. If they traveled at night, they would be able to make it to Boston before the witch-hunters realized they were gone. If they couldn't return to Europe, then Alice could find them a safe place in the wilderness. Perhaps, among the natives? Their own form of magic always seemed to work well with Alice's own. Of course, they'd all have to get used to meager supplies and dangerous conditions. The luxury of Salem wouldn't be found in the wilderness of the New World. 

With such a grim thought in her head, the woman untied the laces to her bodice to prepare for bed. A chill went up Alice’s spine as her dress slipped down her arms, but when she turned to seek the cause of her chill she saw nothing. “Silly woman,” she teased herself, letting the gown fall to the ground. She kicked the gown into the corner, fully determined to pick it up in the morning.

Alice lived alone and had no desire to keep up a façade of Puritan cleanliness in her private bedroom. Nor did she care for Puritan modesty. Instead of seeking her nightgown, the young witch remained in her petticoats with her breasts exposed to the room. Another chill settled in the bottom of her spine, sending goosebumps up her flat stomach and hardening her rosy nipples. For just a moment, the woman felt the ghost of a touch along the curve of her breast. Gasping, the witch jerked away and grabbed her nightgown to pull over her head.

Now that she was properly spooked, she quickly reached underneath her gown to untie the laces of her petticoat. The fabric joined her gown as she kicked it in the corner. Sighing, the witch grabbed the candle from her bedside table and carefully blew the flame out. She’d rather not burn her house down. It would be a rather anticlimactic way for her to die. The young witch yawned widely before slipping underneath her quilt and finally settling down for the night.

Alice hovered on the edge of consciousness and unconsciousness as she lay in her bed. Despite her determination to worry about her coven in the morning, the very fact that her life was in danger kept her from a peaceful sleep. She whined fitfully in her sleep, tossing and turning until she found herself splayed out on her back. She’d never been able to sleep well laying on her back, but when she tried to flop back on her stomach her body would not move.

Her eyebrows furrowed together in her sleep as she tried to fight against the hands holding her ankles to the bed. It was futile because those hands didn’t stop at her ankles. She felt warm fingers trail up her calf and between her thighs. Even in the strange half-sleep Alice found herself in, she tried to snap her thighs together to keep those invasive fingers from going higher.

It was a useless endeavor.

Two hands grabbed Alice’s hips and tugged the sleeping woman down on a very eager tongue. The warm, slightly rough tongue lapped at her pussy, managing to bring Alice to the edge of consciousness. She was unable to deny the attention to her thoroughly neglected cunt. Since arriving to the New World, she found the Puritan men lacking in the bedroom. Even if she managed to spell them into sleeping with her, they had no imagination and always left her severely dissatisfied. By the sixth month in Salem, she was so woefully neglected that she would have gladly allowed even that asshole French vampire from the Louisiana colony to fuck her.

The tongue currently fucking her, though, had talent. She rolled her hips against his face, even lifting her ass off the bed in an attempt to beg that wonderful tongue to search deeper inside her. She refused to open her eyes even as licking gave way to sucking on her clitoris. God, she knew it made her sound like a wanton whore, but she needed a good fucking. She was on the edge of climax. Her muscles tense, her breathing labored, and she could feel her wetness slipping down her round ass to make a mess on her sheets. She was such a wanton mess, and enjoyed every moment of it.

“You have such a wet pussy, you naughty witch-slut.”

Emerald eyes finally snapped open to stare at her phantom lover. Red eyes, black hair, two, long, swirling horns growing from his head, and one of the most sinful bodies Alice ever had the pleasure of viewing. Lying between her legs with his lips still shimmering with her juices was an incubus. Not just any incubus either, but from the design tattooed on his chest, this incubus answered to the king of Hell.

Maybe if she weren’t so damn horny, she would have the gumption to be terrified of this demon.

“Speak, witch,” the incubus commanded with a teasing smirk, leaning down once more to press his mouth to her wet pussy. The reaction was instantaneous. Alice tossed her head back and moaned loudly as she franticly rolled her hips into the rough tongue fucking. She was so close it hurt and right before her muscles contracted for the most pleasing orgasm of her life, the demon pulled away to pinch her clitoris until she sobbed. “Naughty, naughty witch. You only get pleasure if you make a contract with me.”

Alice’s shoulder trembled as she glared hotly at the demon. “I already have a contract with the devil!”

The incubus rolled his eyes before raising his hand back to spank her pussy. Once, twice, and a third time he spanked her pussy as the witch writhed in a strange mixture of pain and pleasure. “Yes, yes, witch, I know you have a contract with him, but what have you done with this power?” He cocked his head to the side as he peered into her green eyes. No matter how much he looked, the demon could not see fear. She was strong. He liked strong. “You’ve traveled to the New World and birthed a fledgling coven that is quickly dying. You’re failing here, Alice Kirkland.”

“Just who the fuck do you think you are?” The witch growled at the demon in front of her, trying to swipe at his face with her hand. “I am trying! The Puritans with their secret circles and frenzied religion are difficult to scare.” She howled as the demon swatted her pussy again. “Would you fucking stop that?”

“No,” the demon answered simply, trailing a nailed finger around her swollen, sensitive skin. “I’m not stopping because I’m here to help you.” He pressed his finger inside her, smirking as she made a soft gasp at the initial penetration. “I am one of many names, witch, but you will know me as Alfred for the time being.” She was hot around him and desperately trying to cling to his finger to scratch the itch deep inside her. “You called a lesser demon with your shit spell earlier, but I killed the weakling to take his place. His Highness has great plans for Salem and you’re going to bring destruction to this shithole.”

Alice whined low in the back of her throat as she rocked her hips into the finger. “What do I need to do?” She asked, gasping as another finger was added and he vigorously began finger-fucking her. She knew he was toying with her, but she didn’t care. Desperation made for a needy witch. “Please,” she begged, eyes closed as she felt the warmth in her stomach reach a boiling point. “I’ll do anything. Let me cum, please.”

The demon laughed as he pulled his fingers away once more. “I knew I picked correctly. My pretty little witch-slut will do anything for a good cock in her greedy cunt.” His words brought color to Alice’s cheeks, but she didn’t deny his accusation. It was fairly adorable. Her pussy twitched for him at each word, growing far wetter with each passing second. The demon enjoyed torturing his most devoted. “Say it, witch.”

Alice wanted to resist because she valued her power as a witch beyond her ability to seduce men, but the demon above her was an incubus. No one denied a sex demon, especially not when he promised power and good sex. Her lower lip trembled out of anger, but she looked into his red eyes without a hint of fear. “I’ll do anything for a good cock in my greedy cunt.”

“Yes, you will.” The demon cooed, grabbing her body and flipping her onto her hands and knees. She was wet enough to leave a small puddle on the bed, so the demon had very little resistance when he shoved his cock deep inside her pussy. She wailed with pleasure and spurred the demon forward. He fucked her roughly into her first orgasm, the contraction of her inner-muscles were ignored as he continued fucking her through the shockwaves. Her body was too tense despite the release. She became painfully tight around his cock, spurring the sex demon faster to his own completion. “Repeat after me,” the demon growled into her ear. He pushed the witch’s chest to the bed, but kept her ass high in the air. It gave him plenty of leverage to thrust his cock deep inside her body. His smile grew wider as he listened to her pledge her allegiance to him between moans and sobs of pleasure.

“I, Alice Kirkland,” she managed to stifle a small scream as the cheeky demon used his thumb to rub her swollen clitoris, “the head of the Salem c-co-coven of witches p-promise to follow,” a small sob left her throat as the soothing rubbing motion turned to him flicking her clitoris with his index finger, “the orders of my dark master.” Alice buried her face in the pillow, grunting as the demon’s pace increased with each word. His cock pressed so deep inside her that she feared it would spear through her womb. It felt too good to stop.

“Seal it, witch.” The demon ordered, digging his fingers so deep into her skin that there was already bruising around his fingers. “Say my name,” he growled into her ear, using all his strength to fuck the witch through the tremors of another orgasm. “Seal it.” An incubus had the sexual prowess to last for ages, but he knew that the witch underneath him did not have his stamina. From the sloppy mess around his cock, he knew she was nearly done for the night. “Do it, slut.”

Alice lifted her head from the pillow as another orgasm rolled through her body. She couldn’t even tell when one began and one stopped. It was just one, long rolling orgasm that left her twitching and writhing. That left her desperate for completion. She tossed her long hair over her shoulder and boldly used all of her remaining strength to rut back against the demon. Her eyes grew wide as she felt the demon’s dick twitch inside her.

This was it.

She refused to stay on her hands and knees any longer. This demon might be powerful, but she had power too. Since she was unable to move her ass from the demon’s grip, the witch brought herself to her knees and reached back to grab his horns. With her back pressed against his chest, Alice used his horns as leverage to fuck herself against the demon. Her breath hitched as he frantically palmed her breasts, plucking her nipples until they were puffy and hard. He wanted her to seal the contract with his true name and as she rolled her hips closer and closer to one of the most satisfying orgasms of her life, Alice wanted to seal the contract too.

“Alfred!” She roared as an orgasm shot through her body a final time. The demon behind her chuckled loudly in her ear as he sunk deep inside her once more and spewed forth his seed. He cemented their contract with crude Latin whispered into the witch’s ear, red eyes flashing as the seal etched on his chest appeared on Alice’s shoulder.

“We are a perfect match,” Alfred cooed as his long finger traced the inked spot. “Until the end of your days I’ll be at your side and together we’ll bring a new chapter to Salem.”

Alice panted as she nodded, sinking against the demon as she tried to catch her breath. “I look forward to watching this place burn.”

~~~~~

  
The demon’s human form was quite handsome. Pretty blue eyes, wheat-blond hair, and a seemingly innocent smile that sent all the local virgins swooning. Alice alone knew the demon’s true form. Though, she did prefer the horns and red eyes to the mortal mask he wore around Salem. There was just something about Alfred's soulless blue eyes that unnerved her. They were a constant reminder of the demon underneath the mask of flesh. To prevent suspicion, she told everyone he was her cousin from England. They easily believed he came to Salem to ‘protect’ her from the dangers of single life. Alice found it ironic because that was his actual job, but he would do a lot more than just protect the witch.

With those thoughts in her mind, she made the short trip to the community well to draw water for their breakfast. Alfred didn’t need to eat, but the demon was a glutton of food, as well as sex. At least the demon didn’t complain about her cooking skills, like so many in Salem had behind her back. With a soft huff, the witch dropped the bucket into the deep well until she heard it hit the bottom. Just as she was tugging the rope to raise the bucket, a pair of hands settled on her hips and raised her skirt over her ass. She fought instantly, before that stupid, cooing voice whispered in her ear.

“Don’t fight it, witch.” Alfred whispered, nipping her ear as he tugged her petticoats up to join the other fabric. “We start today with the beginning of our plan.” He pressed his thumb on her clitoris, rubbing in slow circles as he spoke to her. “Your little sicknesses were a great idea, Alice, but you weren’t thinking big enough.” He pulled his thumb away only once the witch’s pussy twitched with her orgasm. No one could say Alfred wasn’t a kind demon and very generous with pleasure. He tugged her skirts down, pushing her to her knees. “Pull your tits out, witch.”

Alice’s lips settled into a furious frown, but she unlaced her bodice so her breasts were bare to his sight. Even if she denied her enjoyment, her body refused to give her the satisfaction of hiding it. Her nipples were hard with excitement and her pussy still dribbling from her finish. The worse part was that the demon knew the reaction of her body to his and was so damn smug about it. “You could ask nicely.”

Alfred snorted as he pressed a finger into her mouth, forcing her lips apart so his cock could slip into her mouth. “Why ask nicely when you’ll do it regardless?” He guided his dick into her mouth, rocking slowly for her to get used to the feeling. He was being kind to her in this too. Many demons would shove themselves into her mouth until she choked on his cock. He’d rather know the slutty look on her face once she began to enjoy the taste. “I’m going to fuck your throat, witch.”

The witch could only manage a muffled moan as he tangled one hand into the hair underneath her bonnet. She could feel the strength of the demon in the tension in his muscles. If he wanted to hurt her, then he could and that thought made Alice wet. Whining, she reached underneath her skirts to play with her pussy as she lapped at the cock forcing her lips open.

The demon shook his head at the sight Alice made on her knees. “Good girl, Alice.” He praised, reaching down to palm at her breasts as he rocked further into her throat. Each time she made that arousing choking sound, the demon felt his testicles tighten with the desire to cum. There was no prolonging the pleasure this time around because the village was slowly beginning to wake for their morning routines. Alfred rolled his hips, panting as he ordered Alice to stroke the base of his cock. She moved to action, working the head of the demon’s dick and stroking the demon until he came inside her mouth.

“Don’t swallow.” He ordered as he pulled away, his limp dick falling to rest along his thigh. Alfred pulled the fingers still frantically rubbing her pussy to his mouth to lick her juices away from the digits. He whispered the old Latin words into her palm before nipping the end to draw blood. Alfred lapped at her bleeding finger until the taste of copper refused to leave his mouth. Only then did he grab her wrist and force the bloody finger between her lips to mix with the salty seed waiting on her tongue. “Spit into the well, my little witch.”

Alice scrambled to stand up, leaning far over the well to spew forth the mixture into the water. As she coughed up everything she had in her mouth, Alfred pulled her skirts back up to finger-fuck her into a body-shaking orgasm. “What will it do?” She asked between moans, whimpering as she bumped into the stone well with each thrust of his fingers.

“We’ve infected the well with the pox,” Alfred answered sweetly, mouthing along her bare shoulder as she gasped. “By the time Salem realizes their well is corrupted, the pox will have spread through the village.” He smirked as he felt her walls clamp down on his fingers. “I know, I know,” he cooed as the woman slowly came down from her orgasmic high, “evil makes me horny too.”

Alice snorted, pushing the demon away to smack his shoulder. “I suppose you’ll be getting our water from now on, since we’ve properly poisoned this well?”

“We’ll see, witch.”

~~~~

With the pox spreading throughout the village of Salem, Alice thought the witch-hunts would be postponed. Unfortunately, the disease only further ignited the hunters. They sought for witches in everything now. Midwives were carried to jail after stillborn births, spinsters were carried to jail over disputes, and even the widows who practiced herbal medicine were carted off all under the threat of being labeled a witch. Alice began sending the weakest members of her coven away. Alfred wasn’t pleased when she did that, but it wasn’t his call no matter how much he wanted it to be. The coven was her creation and she would decide their fate. Alice and a few witches would remain in Salem to complete whatever ritual their dark masters commanded of them.

Her health, though, was beginning to be obvious when all the houses around hers had fallen ill to the pox. She’d been called before the judges later that morning to discuss her good health. They’d grown suspicious over her once more. Alice tried not to worry about her future. If the end came near, she would just leave. Maybe Alfred would get her out. She sighed at the very thought, stirring together a new potion to help her during her trial. Speaking of Alfred, the demon lounged on her bed, naked and in his demon form. Lazily, he watched her fiddle with her spells and potions. Every so often he would sigh and flop on his side or try to pull her attention away from her books. Alice found it rather adorable. The big, nasty, foul-mouthed demon behaved like an overgrown child whenever he wasn’t getting enough attention.

“Are you done, witch?” He finally asked, sitting up to glare at the woman. “It’s been hours since I’ve last tasted you and I grow hungry.” Alfred slowly rolled off the bed, stalking over to wrap his arms around Alice’s stomach. His teeth nipped her neck, despite her wiggling away from the demon’s hold. “Alice!”

“Patience, demon.” Alice hissed back at him, turning to show the demon the bubbling potion inside a clear vial. “It’s an invisibility potion.” She explained, entirely too proud of herself as she pressed it into the demon’s hand. “Today while I’m with the judges, I’ll convince them I’m lucky  and you’ll convince them that I suffer from the same convulsions as the little Puritan girls.” She tapped the top of the vial.

“We both know those girls are faking,” the demon stated with a slight rolling of his eyes. “No demon takes a witch or a victim without fucking with their minds,” Alfred grinned as he groped Alice’s ass, “or just fucking them. Little Puritan girls with a bit of imagination and no one to pay them any attention.” He placed the vial on the table and began tugging the witch towards the bed. “Lucky for you, I have skill instead of imagination.”

“As fun as that sounds, we don’t have the time.” Alice clucked her tongue at the demon, pushing him against the bed before walking back to her wardrobe. “Drink the potion, demon.” She ordered, enjoying the way his eyes narrowed at the order. “I need you invisible for my hearing with the Puritan judges.”

Alfred growled at her, but he chugged the potion back. “You better remember, witch, who has the most power in this relationship.” The potion settled inside him before he watched his flesh disappear in the mirror. Only once he was positive no one would see him, the demon walked behind Alice to pull her against his chest. “I’m glad you’re an intelligent witch.”

Alice preened underneath the praise, patting the arm wrapped around her waist. “Wait until we’ve finished terrorizing the village. I’m sure you’ll have other reasons to enjoy my mind.”

The demon grinned, but release her from his hold. “We must hurry, or their judges will grow anxious. They may even pull you from your bedchambers minus clothing.”

The witch nodded, retying the laces to her bodice and smoothing down her skirts. “Come along, then, Alfred, we have a court to impress.”

The testimonies were being heard in the only church of Salem with the town magistrates and a few, select Puritan judges reigning over the proceedings. When Alice walked into the church, it was already full of ‘persons of interest’ and the lovely, shrieking Puritan girls as they condemned woman after woman of witchcraft. In all honesty, Alice wished that she were the one controlling the girls because they were causing more damage than anything Alice could do. For now, at least.

Alice did not take her seat, because she was called to the front almost instantly. The slight tug on her dress told the demon was close by. When she arrived at the front, the proper Englishwoman curtsied before the court of Salem and sat in the chair provided by them. She turned slightly to peer at the suddenly silent girls. They looked almost afraid. Alice’s attention was snapped back to the front when a magistrate called her attention. Her cheeks turned a soft pink color, but she agreed to their questioning. Question after question was sent her way and she answered them to the best of her ability. Still, even when prompted the girls remained silent, almost paralyzed by their fear. Alice dared another peek; a bit curious over the way their bodies trembled with each passing second.

Finally, when it seemed the judges could not prompt the girls into sentencing Alice, they let her go. If even one had shrieked, then Alice would have been stripped for other signs of the devil. The witch’s tit, to feed her familiar, along the curve of her right breast would have been discovered rather quickly. She would have hanged if not for their silence. When she was finally dismissed, the witch stood and swiftly walked from the church with her heart pounding in her chest. She suddenly felt like she was going to be sick as a poor spinster cried as the girls chanted ‘witch’.

Alice did grow sick, collapsing to her knees and vomiting in the dirt. “Now, now, stand up and be strong, witch.” The demon whispered in her ear, helping her up. “They will not condemn you while the girls remain silent. Of course, I whispered nightmares into their very dreams. Soon they won’t be able to speak against anyone ever again.” He grabbed her chin and turned her face towards the ‘witches’ hanging from the gallows. “Don’t you see? They’re destroying themselves from the inside out. It’s only going to make our jobs to cause mayhem in this much easier. It’s almost come to an end witch. Just hang on another night.”

“What is our goal, Alfred?” She asked when she finally managed to stand on her own two feet. The invisibility potion had worn off and he was standing beside her in his human form. “You’ve said we’re causing mayhem and the dark lord has plans for Salem. What are they? What am I doing here besides setting up my coven?”

The demon grabbed her wrist until a bruise began to form on her skin. “You don’t have the mental capacity to understand our plans here. You’re a servant in the grand scheme of things. Here to do my bidding and be fucked to my content.” He pushed her towards the forest. “We’ll have a Sabbath tonight. Gather your coven.”

~~~~

A witch’s Sabbath was a popular ritual in times of distress. Dancing, singing, magic, even a bit of fucking all in honor of their lord and in hopes of gaining his protection. They planned to have a wonderful Sabbath deep in the woods outside of Salem. Fires were lit around the clearing and a number of costumed witches danced around the fires. Potions and spices were tossed in the fires to give them hues of green and purple. Together, their voices rose into the night sky in a mix of accented, broken Latin as they blessed their coven with protection and their enemies with death.

Alice sat in the middle of it all, pouring the spiced wine with a grin plastered on her face. The mask covered her face, but her green eyes shined through the darkness. Her hair was corded around her head in an intricate braid to keep it away from the candles burning around them. Another witch pressed a pipe between her lips and she inhaled the leaves inside. The smoke made her cough, but a drink of the wine soothed her throat.

“Come, sisters, dance with me,” she laughed with her coven, rising to her feet as she grabbed another witch and danced with her. Their movements would be considered perverse, especially as their hands pressed against each other’s bodies and intimate places. As their movement became frantic and fingers actually began dipping underneath clothing, the clawed hand of the demon pressed down Alice’s front to tug her away from the drunken women.

“Do you not like our Sabbath?” She cooed to the demon, gasping as he forced her to wrap her hands around the tree in front of her. “Alfred?” Alice asked again, whimpering as two fingers pressing into her pussy to stimulate her. Only once she was wet did he pull them out and press them into her tight ass. The witch’s green eyes widened to a comical size as she turned around, trying to stop him before he shoved himself into her ass.

It didn’t work, obviously, because the demon shoved himself inside her with just the help of her juices to ease his entrance. It hurt and burned, but the longer he fucked her, the better it felt. Alice tossed her head back and moaned loud enough to reverberate around the forest. She could feel the smug demon smirking against her shoulder. She found it ironic that he chose to take her in this way. After all, the Puritans loved telling their congregations that demons enjoyed fucking their witches in the ass. Funnily enough, Alice enjoyed it far more than she thought she would.

She held the tree tightly, her breasts brushing against the hard bark of the tree with each thrust. The pain was mostly ignored, especially as one of the kind members of her coven sunk to her knees and pressed her mouth to Alice’s cunt. The pleasure from both ends was too much for the drunken witch and her body crumpled with the orgasm.

Alfred let her fall backwards into his arms, before carefully lifting the witch into his arms and resting her on a bed of leaves. The festivities continued around Alice as she lay in the leaves, watching the twinkling stars above their rituals. As Alfred pressed himself against her side, the witch turned to let him suckle on the witch’s tit along the curve of her breast. She locked eyes with the demon and watched him wink at her.

It was a promise.

They would survive the dark night. 

They would thrive. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments! I love hearing what you think of my work!


End file.
